


一对儿小鸟

by KarlaZeit



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某些日子十分重要，忘了日期可能会伤透人心。时光荏苒，忘记成了一种习惯，痛苦由此萌生。偶尔，只是偶尔，会有人想起那个重要的日子，这个人却不是[b]他[/b]。多少得到些宽慰，心却仍是这样地疼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一对儿小鸟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deux oiseaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571051) by [asrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial). 



他重新披上最美的衣装。

自他受惩离开亚斯格特业已十月，洛基尽可能低调行事。

但这没用，托尔很快就能找到他。  
他哥凭直觉知道他的行踪，就像在手机里安了个导航程序。说实在话，托尔简直是一部“洛机（Lokiphone）”。无论洛基在哪里，托尔总能联系上他，不费吹灰之力。

想到这里，霜巨人伤感地笑了。

他哥如此神通广大，却惟独记不住一个简单的日子。

他诞生的日子。

托尔忘记他的生日，不是头一回了。  
整个家族都忘记了，也不是头一回了。

几百年来，忘了这天，几乎成了惯例。

在获知自己身份之前，洛基并不明白，为什么他的父母兄弟全像商量好了似的，存心不记得他的生日。

他犯了什么错吗？

对此他从未开口，从未提醒他们说：你们忘记了。

他接受了这个惯例。

如今他明白了。

那天根本不存在。要怎么去记呢？为什么要记呢？

记不住才合乎道理。

到最后，连洛基自己也不知道自己是哪天生的了。

他把自己传送到小巷里，路边是他事先订好的餐馆。

“您好，订过位子了么？”

“订了，名字是‘洛菲颂’。”

“请随我来好吗？”

随着饭店老板的指引，洛基入席，接过菜单。

他先前向托尔发出了邀请，但没抱太大希望等他。

很久很久以来，他哥从没花心思记过他的什么宴请、什么狩猎之约。

而一旦托尔想要弟弟陪他，就会四处去找洛基，找到后一把捉住衣领，拽着洛基跑东跑西。

要是洛基也想要他哥陪，得先去征得托尔同意，得反复提醒千百回，得守在马厩里等他，从破晓等到黄昏，最后独自回房去，一语不发。  
何必呢？托尔忘记了。

向来如此……

年轻的王子又试着邀请了一回，但这次，他对他哥的记性没抱半点期望。

头盘菜半小时后端了上来。

托尔迟到快一个钟头了。

他细品佳肴，那么着迷，简直像个死囚享用着最后的晚餐。

虽说没对托尔抱任何期望，他的胃还是止不住地紧缩起来。

托尔朝他呼喊，反复对他说爱他……要是真爱他，就应该一次都不忘，不是吗？

侍者为他端上甜点：加了香草球的可可蛋糕。

他诧异地打量着蛋糕上闪耀的蜡烛。

洛基投给侍者一个讶异的眼神。

“您预订位子时，无心提到今天是您的生日，先生。”

霜巨人露出了一个淡淡的苦笑。

一介[b]侍者[/b]尚且留意记下一条无心流露的信息，他的[b]哥哥[/b]却记不得在他生日这天请他去吃顿晚饭？

有那么一会儿，洛基差点要哭了。

侍者在王子身前放下一杯香槟。

“敝店一点心意。”

洛基谢过他。

他独自吹熄了蜡烛。

年年如此，他早已习惯。如往年一样，他许了个愿，然后就着杯中酒，慢慢咀嚼起蛋糕。

他给那位侍者的小费格外慷慨。

叹了口气，洛基决定回住处去。他住在一座小房子的二楼，房子是一位老女佣的。

他不用付太多租金。

老妪将二楼租给他，也是为了找个人做伴。  
老人家眼神不好，就连洛基突然现身找她租房时，她也没有尖叫着跑开。

洛基王子的居所不像他在亚斯格特时惯住的那样豪华，但他在这里感到舒适亲切，有一种家的味道。还奢求什么呢？  
他想找人陪，便走下楼去。老妪总是很高兴看到他。她的儿孙多年前便迁居别处。有人能陪她时不时闲话家常，她很是欢喜。  
再后来老妪养的猫儿也和他亲近起来。它们总喜欢让他抱着顺毛。

亚斯格特没有猫，王子却很快喜欢上了它们。猫儿端庄、干净，渴求爱抚，却又独行不羁。

老妪养了那么多猫，他领养了刚下生的一对儿。为防止与邻居发生龃龉，他提议老妪给猫儿绝育。他的手段不像凡人兽医那么残暴。动物脑皮质中有一部分控制生殖系统，他只需对该部分加以抑制。这更简捷，毫无痛苦。堪称完美！

以他的本事，原本可以活得更宽裕些，但他对现状很满意。  
没人来打扰他，他不去打扰别人，万事大吉。

他避开复仇者联盟，避开神盾……只图个清静。

以前托尔一发现他，就会甩出雷神之锤将他压倒在地，之后再遣送回亚斯格特。  
洛基也曾求过托尔，求托尔给他个清静，求托尔放手，放洛基独自一人去闯荡过活。

托尔起先不信他，但还是给了洛基一次机会。

洛基没让他失望。

每周托尔来看他一次，后来是半个月一次，再后来一月一次……

慢慢地，托尔和他渐渐疏远了。

洛基在布鲁克林大桥最高的梁柱顶端显形。

他坐下，手臂环上膝头。

夜色柔美。月正圆，大桥沐浴在一片银辉当中。

他孤独，又伤悲。

心里有个小洛基默默念着自己诞生的日子，一直念着。

一个惨淡的笑爬上嘴角。

蛋糕上的蜡烛让他开心，可他要的……不止这些。

他想过个更绚烂的生日。

阖上眼，头抵着金属桥索，他凝神施法。

散布在空中的星尘，朝他缓缓聚拢来。毫无恶意，毫不凶险，只是个让星星划过夜空、坠向大地的小把戏。

他睁开双眼。

“生日快乐……祝你生日快乐洛基……祝你生日快乐……”他低声唱着，泪水滑过脸颊，他的笑容因而碎裂。

>>————>

“复仇者联盟！”

整支队伍吼叫喧嚣。

他们没有一晚能消停的是不？

“怎么说，弗瑞？”

“洛基决意重起战端。坐标布鲁克林大桥，貌似他正在筹备一场大规模攻城战。数千枚星体脱离绕地轨道，正朝纽约市坠来。”

托尔怅然一叹。

他真希望他弟能停手，别再干这些蠢事了。

“随他去吧，弗瑞。这没什么，他不过是给自己找点乐子。”克林特的话激起一片惊讶。

“……你说什么？”

“对啊，他就自己玩玩，没别的意思！他把卫星弄出轨了吗？”

“呃……没有……”

“绕地轨道上那么多玩意儿，出了轨还能给我们造成损失的，只有卫星这一样。别的就随他去吧，最坏不过下一场流星雨，好处是顺便清扫太空垃圾。”

[b]“巴顿！”[/b]

“别啊头子您听我说……”

[b]“我不想听！开路！”[/b]

克林特还在大声抗议，可没人理睬他了。

“我跟你们说，他平常都这样！不会带来危险的！告诉他们啊，托尔！”

那头金发摇了摇。

“我不知道该信哪边，朋友。”

他竟然怀疑洛基。克林特手臂挥个不停：

“你开什么玩笑呢？”

“克林特，你还没穿好装束？”

弓手急忙奔向他的房间整装。

一回来他就甩给托尔一个愤怒的眼神：

“你可真混帐。”

[b]“克林特！”[/b]

弓手不愿再多说什么。他何以作如此反应，这些朋友不懂。

神盾昆式喷射战机载着他们抵达布鲁克林大桥。

史塔克把战机停在雕饰精美的梁柱顶端，着陆点离洛基很近，可洛基都没正眼瞧他。同是自天而降，洛基更关心那些流星，它们点亮了整片天空。

从桥顶鸟瞰下去，渐渐地，人们一一从家中走出，或俯身望向窗外，争睹这片光雨。

人们眼中满是惊异，高兴得像是生平第一次参加华纳海姆火焰节而欢笑不已的小娃娃。凡人真像孩子一样……

“不许动，鲁道夫（红鼻头驯鹿，用以调侃洛基角盔）！”

洛基没动，他对史塔克的威胁不以为意。这个身家百万的家伙真讨人嫌。

目光投向天穹，他眼中只有星星织成的雨幕。

“洛基……”

托尔饱含失望的嗓音却让他颤抖了。

“你想要什么，托尔？”

霜巨人的声音透着疲倦与伤悲。

“你停不了手，是吗？明明跟我承诺过！”

“我没干坏事，托尔。”

“啊是吗？那这！这是什么？”亚斯格特王子怒指天空。

“我招来的星体都不大，没有哪个会带来危险。我看着它们呢。一旦发现险情，我会马上出手制止。”

托尔迟疑了。

“那你干嘛找这个乐子，鲁道夫？黑夜在你眼中还不够美吗？”

这一回，洛基的浅笑发自真心。

“可以这么说，安东尼•史塔克。看来我的安宁日子到头了，留你们在这儿，我先走了。”

王子不再召唤星尘，天边流星转稀。

洛基从三十公分见宽的浮雕上悠然起身。

“那你这番功夫不是白费了？”工程师调侃道。

“嗯。今晚我设了宴，我那客人却把我给忘了。无论如何，并不是说我怀了希望等他，他就一定会来，没那个道理。”

没人领会他的意思，直到托尔呜咽起来。

“洛基……对不起……我……”

霜巨人比了个模糊的手势。

“不要紧的，托尔。多年来我已经习惯了。”

“呐，别这么说……你知道我爱你小弟。”

有那么一刻，洛基很想冲着托尔，这个不能再算是他哥的家伙大喝几声，然而他克制住了没喊。他感到无力，又失了勇气。无论他说什么，终究什么也改变不了。几百年来，什么都没变过。

“或许吧……好啦各位，祝你们晚安……”

站在托尔身边的克林特突然钻了出去，冲向战机舷梯。

“嘿！洛基等等！”

闻言，正预备施法返回住处的王子讶异地停了脚步。

“克林特•巴顿……”

特工抛给他一个盒子，盒上缀着缎带。

“……巴顿？”

“生日快乐。”

洛基愣了一瞬。

然后一言未发就消失了。

脸上写满了震惊。

脸色和托尔一样。

托尔脸色发白。

他居然忘了！奥丁的蛋蛋哟！他居然忘了他弟的生日！

“你今年又忘了。据我所知，这不过是你四千一百二十一年（4121）年以来的第一千九百三十四次（1934）罢了。”克林特嫌恶地嗤之以鼻。

史塔克倚在舷梯上。

洛基消隐，威胁不再，他们不久将会返航，战机不能在原地停一辈子，就像唐尼不能在空中待太久一样。

“你怎么知道的，小雀儿？”

“……当初洛基进入我脑中翻找信息，我在他的意识里看到了这些。”

“……你就没想过向谁汇报一下？”

“蜜酒布丁食谱，或者洛基初次分娩的回忆，我没觉得这些情报能给神盾带来什么好处。”特工说着又哼了一声。

自那次致命的发作（把洛基从脑中赶出去）以来，他已走过很长一段路。

“其中也有他的生日。”

“和其他数字堆在一起。包括他家里人忘记给他过生日的次数。还有托尔起先给他承诺却始终没有兑现的次数。”

托尔不自在地移开目光。

他的生日，洛基[b]从来[/b]没有忘记过一次。

就算有那么一两回洛基有事不能来，也还是会给他寄上礼物或卡片，或者来年给他补上。

半年前，洛基又用传送法术给他递了两件礼物。

一件给今年的生日，另一件补偿去年的缺席，那时洛基早已跌入世界之树枝桠间的虚空，根本无法前来。  
而他呢？他是从什么时候开始不好好给他的小弟过生日了呢？

托尔羞惭不已。

“不用想法子给他补过生日了，托尔。在他看来那更像是种羞辱。明年今日记得提醒自己，要是你还能记得的话。”克林特又在取笑了。

“……你送了他什么？”娜塔莎好奇地发问。

“不值一提。一个小玩意儿罢了。我发现托尔又把他生日给忘了，就随手抓了点什么想送给他。”

>>————>

洛基坐在床上，心怦怦跳。

有人在关心他，上一次是多久以前的事了！

发自真心的微笑跃上唇角，他翻来覆去打量手里的盒子。  
盒子明显是用过的，但这没关系。  
有人能“记着”，没有别的礼物比这更美了。

双手几乎在颤抖，他揭开固定盒盖的胶条，然后将盒子打开。

他嘴角咧得更开，他的面容柔软下来，动情的一笑。

他把那只毛绒猫头鹰温柔地捧在指间。

他一眼认出了这小玩意儿。他曾在克林特的脑海中见过它。这是克林特收藏的长毛绒猛禽玩偶中的一只。

这份礼物显然是匆忙准备的，然而他清楚弓手曾为这套收藏花了多少心思。

他把猫头鹰玩偶视作心头宝。  
高兴得像只胡须上沾了奶油的猫儿，他把毛绒玩偶紧贴在胸口，斜斜栽到床上。

他很快睡着了。好久没睡得这么香了。

小小的毛绒鸟儿让他攥得热乎乎的。

>>————>

克林特回到自己房间。

他的收藏品中间出现一块空缺，可他并不遗憾。

他的举动或许有点犯傻，可他知道，没人记得自己生日，那是个什么滋味。哪怕是他的亲哥哥巴尼•巴顿，自从兄弟俩一起进了卡森旅游奇观马戏团，近几年来他也常常忘记克林特生日。还有，居然没人想到，洛基生日这点信息，能在克林特的神盾档案里轻易找到。洛基曾给过他那么完整的个人信息，这一点，即便是娜塔莎也从来没有注意过。

他从自己的收藏品中取出最新入手的一只，抓着它坐在床上。

他久久凝视着它，然后钻进被“窝”，蜷缩在它身旁。

这只玩偶有点奇特。和别的都不一样，它不是毛绒的，而是以亚麻布为底，拿鹰的羽毛一根一根缝缀上去制成的。  
九个月前，克林特生日当晚，他在枕头上发现了它。

包裹上没有署名。

只有一张便条，上面用绿色墨水写着克林特的名字。

他把布偶紧贴在胸口，不一会儿也沉沉睡去。

 

Fin.


End file.
